


Side Characters

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Coding Explanations, Bad Jokes, Blood, Breaking and Entering, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Existential Crisis, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gore, Horror, Humor, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inconsequential Deaths, Knives, Mental Instability, Morally Ambiguous Character, Psychological Horror, Questioning, Well we're working on that part, make it gayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Monika wasn't the most top notch of coders, being a beginner and all. But all it took was a small hiccup, a glitch in the system and suddenly--"Well...what do you think this is?""Supercalifragilistic-existential-crisis."--two NPC's gain the lovely gift of sentience."So, what do we do now?""What all newly created protagonists do, fuck shit up for the plot!"(No chapters posted, but please tell me if you want to see this idea play out in the comments!)





	Side Characters

If you want this idea to happen, let me know in the comments! I'll also take note of any suggestions you may have!

So far, the current idea I have is that it vaguely resembles Groundhog Day (the movie) in the sense that they retain their memories of each play through and attempt to change the game after whitenessing multiple deaths over and over again. Monika figures out that they are also self aware, but since they aren't technically main characters, their files can't be tampered with or deleted. So, they have this weird rivalry to see who can influence the game most. Meanwhile, their brilliant plan to change the game hatches when they hear an offhand comment from The Player (Yes, anyone who is sentient can hear when The Player talks),"Ha, it'd be easier for Monika if she just made everyone else fall for each other."

And so, plan "MAKE IT GAYER!" was born.

(Also, fair warning now, lots and lots of swearing will happen if I continue this)


End file.
